


We Will Meet Once Again

by JCF



Series: Bridges: A 221B Anthology [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Inspired by Music, Post-Reichenbach, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: Sherlock watches John say goodbye at his grave.





	We Will Meet Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of Inspiration:
> 
> Scusa ma è difficile parlare  
> Quando il tempo e cosi breve  
> Vorrei dirti così tante cose  
> Ma non trovo le parole  
> Grazie per avermi regalato  
> La pazienza, degli eroi il coraggio  
> Vorrei averti sempre que al mio fianco  
> Sonocerto  
> We will meet once again.
> 
> ENGLISH TRANSLATION  
> Sorry but it’s hard to talk  
> When time is so short  
> I would like to tell you so many things  
> But I cannot find the words.  
> Thank you for giving me  
> Patience, hero’s courage  
> I would always like to have you by my side  
> I’m sure  
> We will meet once again.

Sherlock steeled himself. He fought every fibre of his being to remain where he was, strategically concealed by a plethora of headstones. They’d certainly chosen a beautiful spot for his own headstone. The very headstone John stood in front of, weeping. His friend-- no, his _best friend_ was mourning his loss, a loss that wasn’t even real. But Sherlock needed him to believe it was. If John knew the truth, his entire mission was in jeopardy. What he needed to do had to be done alone.

John stood at attention before turning on his heel and walking away. A soldier’s goodbye. Sherlock watched him walk, wishing he could walk by his side. He’d give anything to hear John call him a lousy sod, and leave the graveyard with him.

It hurt. John was grieving, and he couldn’t go to him. He couldn't tell him he was alive and that everything was okay… That he really wasn’t dead, only going away for an unknown length of time and he would, eventually, return. He would see him again when he was done. John would call him every name under the sun, and he couldn’t wait to hear it.

_I am so sorry. Please forgive me, if you can._

Sherlock hardened himself, and turned away.   _We will meet again, John Watson, by and by._

**Author's Note:**

> This 221B has been brought to you by:
> 
> “We Will Meet Once Again” by Josh Groban and Andrea Bocelli off of Josh’s latest album, “Bridges.”  
> (Written by: Josh Groban, Bernie Herms, Tony Gad, Andrea Bocelli, Marco Guazzone, and Jacqueline Nemorin)


End file.
